Silent Lucidity
by Amyenciel
Summary: El amor de un padre puede consolar el más angustiado corazón de un hijo. Es mi primer fic, por favor sean buenos )


**SILENT LUCIDITY**

Thranduil descendió las escaleras que le alejaban de su hijo y cuando el caballo se detuvo, Legolas levantó la cabeza y encontró los ojos de su padre.

_-Ada…-_ sólo un susurro, antes de que cayera de su caballo completamente inconsciente.

Thranduil capturó a su hijo en sus brazos antes de que cayera al suelo, el miedo se apoderó de su corazón al ver la palidez en el rostro del joven elfo y la masiva pérdida de sangre, pero lo que realmente rompió su corazón fueron las lágrimas que vio en los ojos de su hijo antes de desmayarse.

**_Hush now don't you cry  
Wipe away the teardrop from your eye _**

Corrió por las escaleras con su hijo en brazos directo a su habitación, lo recostó sobre su cama y con ágiles manos comenzó a desatar las amarras de la túnica de su hijo, dejando al descubierto la pálida piel de porcelana cubierta de golpes y cortes, así como la herida más grave en ese momento, un corte profundo en su sección media que continuaba sangrando profusamente.

Menajem, el sanador principal del palacio llegó a los pocos minutos que el Rey había quitado la túnica de su hijo; un par de horas más tarde, su labor había terminado.

_-Si necesitas algo, no dudes en llamarme, por ahora solo podemos esperar a que despierte._

_-Hannon-le _

**_You're lying safe in bed  
It was all a bad dream  
Spinning in your head_**

Thranduil se sentó al lado de su hijo, acariciando su dorado cabello, en un intento de ofrecer comodidad y seguridad mientras Legolas se removía inquieto entre las mantas, atormentado por la batalla que aún estaba fresca en su memoria.

**_Your mind tricked you to feel the pain  
Of someone close to you leaving the game  
Of life_**

El amanecer se levantaba sombrío bajo las amenazadoras nubes que cubrían el cielo, indicando una lluvia inminente, lo que trajo nuevos sentimientos al corazón del Rey.

_-Ada…-_ su hijo gemía en dolor y de sus ojos cerrados brotaban lágrimas, mientras le llamaba.

**_So here it is, another chance  
Wide awake, you face the day  
Your dream is over...  
Or has it just begun?_**

_-Estoy aquí ion-nin – _

_-Abre tus ojos ion-nin… estoy aquí, a tu lado.-_ Thranduil acariciaba el rostro de su hijo y limpiaba las lágrimas con sus dedos mientras le susurraba palabras de consuelo.

**_There's a place I like to hide_**  
**_A doorway that I run through in the night_**

Podía escuchar alguien llamándole, una voz extremadamente familiar y muy querida, deseaba poder encontrarla e identificar a su dueño, la buscaba incesantemente, sólo quería despertar, abrir los ojos y encontrarse con el dueño de aquella voz, pero la oscuridad lo atrapó.

**_Relax child, you were there  
But only didn't realize  
And you were scared _**

Estaba asustado, Legolas podía recordar cada minuto de la emboscada, la lluvia de flechas, el asalto repentino de los orcos blandiendo sus cimitarras, podía escuchar a sus compañeros gritar por el dolor de las heridas. Intentaba correr y ayudarlos, pero no lo conseguía, sus pies no se movían, estaba atrapado viendo como masacraban a su patrulla, uno a uno cayendo frente a él. Cerraba los ojos mientras las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas.

**_It's a place where you will learn  
To face your fears, retrace the years  
And ride the whims of your mind_**

Thranduil observaba como las lágrimas cubrían el rostro de su hijo, estaba soñando, estaba seguro; intentaba despertarlo, repitiendo palabras de consuelo mientras llamaba a su hijo, asegurándole que todo estaba bien, que se encontraba en casa, a salvo, con su padre.

**_Commanding in another world  
Suddenly, you'll hear and see  
This magic new dimension_**

Sus ojos se sentían muy pesados, por más que intentaba abrirlos no lo conseguía. El dolor que su cuerpo herido estaba emanando no ayudaba demasiado. Finalmente y luego de muchos esfuerzos, lo consiguió.

Lo primero que vio fue el rostro angustiado de su padre, sin embargo, había una pequeña sonrisa que adornaba sus labios y le entregaba un poco de consuelo.

_-Ada… lo lamento...-_ susurraba con voz rasposa producto de la falta de uso.

_-¿Por qué ion-nin?_

_-No pude protegerlos...-_ sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas

**_I  
Will be watching over you  
I am gonna help you see it through  
I  
Will protect you in the night  
I am smiling next to you_**

In silent lucidity...

_-No fue tu culpa, no lo lamentes_ – el Rey de Mirkwood acariciaba suavemente el rostro de su hijo en un intento de ofrecer consuelo

_-Pero yo los guiaba... les llevé a una muerte segura-_

_-Oh! Ion-nin -_ Thranduil tomó a su hijo entre sus brazos y lo sostuvo fuertemente, podía oír los sollozos ahogados contra su pecho

_-No fue tu culpa, nada te pudo haber preparado para esa emboscada, eran demasiados, estaban cansados y heridos_

**_Visualize your dream (Yes)  
Record it in the present tense (Don't be scared)  
Put it into a permanent form  
If you persist in your efforts  
You can achieve a dream control  
(Control)  
(How're you doing today?) (Better?) _**

**_Dream come true  
Dream come true  
Dream come true_**

Hugh me...

_-No te culpes ion-nin, no te hagas esto… si quieres culpar a alguien, cúlpame a mí por haber ordenado que fueras, a pesar de conocer tu condición y la de tu patrulla. _

Legolas alzó la vista y encontrando los ojos de su padre, sostuvo su mirada.

**_If you open your mind for me  
You won't rely on open eyes to see  
The walls you built within  
Come tumbling down  
And a new world will begin_**

_-Nunca te culparía Ada, la responsabilidad que llevas sobre tus hombros es demasiado y siempre has hecho lo mejor por el reino…_

_-¿Entonces por qué cargas con el peso de algo que estaba completamente fuera de tu control? – _Thranduil observaba a su hijo con cariño, antes de continuar.

**_Living twice at once you learn  
You're safe from pain in the dream domain  
A soul set free to fly _**

_-Las batallas que enfrentaras en tu vida te enseñaran que hay ocasiones que no siempre puedes ganar, desearía poder evitarte todo este sufrimiento, poder alejar el mal que rodea nuestro hogar y entregarte una vida llena paz y tranquilidad donde puedas disfrutar con los que amas._

**_A round trip journey in your head  
Master of illusion, can you realize?  
Your dream's alive, you can be the guide but..._**

_-No puedo cambiar el pasado hijo mío, no puedo luchar por ti, porque gustoso tomaría tu lugar, no puedo evitar que sufras o que veas perecer a tus amigos, solo puedo ofrecerte mi amor y mi consuelo en tus momentos de tristeza, ofrecer mi abrazo para cobijarte cuando la oscuridad nuble tu ser, puedo escuchar tu llanto, puedo ofrecer consuelo a tu corazón y velar tu sueño cuando esté plagado de tormentos._

**_I  
Will be watching over you  
I am gonna help you see it through  
I  
Will protect you in the night _**

Thranduil acunaba a su hijo mientras Legolas suspiraba un suave _– Hannon-le, Ada_- todo lo demás sobraba, en ese momento todas sus heridas y temores se disiparon, padre e hijo se tenían el uno al otro y eso bastaba.

**_I am smiling next to you..._**

watch?v=jhat-xUQ6dw

(es mi primer fic y sinceramente espero haya sido de su agrado, espero sus comentarios!)


End file.
